This invention relates to a vehicle barrier system that may be used to stop a moving vehicle in a variety of applications, including traffic control, drawbridges, rail crossings, security gates, off-road, and crash cushion applications. While the vehicle barrier system of the present disclosure may be installed permanently, the arrangement of the vehicle barrier system of the present disclosure may facilitate assembly/disassembly and portability. The vehicle barrier system of the present disclosure may be used with a variety of anchors, such as nearby buildings or vehicles, such as trucks.